Eternal Thoughts
by Datenshi BLUE
Summary: Harry Potter/Cho Chang/Cedric Digory fic : I hate Potter one second and wraping my arms arround him the next. . . What's wrong with me?
1. Fading Hatred

Eternal Thoughts  
Raison D'être

+ - Author's Notes - +

Disclaimer: EVERYONE character so far belongs to JK. Be thankful that I don't own them cause where would all them fantastic hp books be? All I can write is crappy fan fictions and I do own this plot.

1. Fading Hatred

Thump, thump style="font-size:12.0pt; mso-bid My footsteps echoed in the hall.

"I hate you, Harry Potter!" I thought, "I HATE YOU!"

Thump, thump style="font-size:12.0pt; mso-bid I kept going.

I hate you, Harry Potter! I wanted to shout it out loud, but feared that someone might hear me.

Why!? Why did he have to die? I cried out in my mind. 

"Oh, Cedric," I whispered, choking back tears. "Why did you have to leave me?"

It's not Cedric's fault! It's that- that little good for nothing brat! Harry Potter the great, Harry Potter the boy who survived the curse! I could no longer stop. My heart beating against me, _Harry Potter the boy who defeated Dark Lord!_

I hate you, Potter. I HATE YOU! You murdered Cedric. KILLED HIM!

Sorrowfully, I signed, felling pity for myself.

I was determined to clear my mind before reaching the end of the hall. It led into the quidditch corridors where the Gryffindor team sat. 

And I saw him waving at me. Smiling.

I would do anything at the moment to wipe that smirk off his face. I faked a smiled and sat down next to Davis, who's already in the Ravenclaw uniform. I walked toward the changing room, bumping right into Harry.

I dared to look right at him. He smiled apologetically and almost shyly when he said _sorry_. I gazed directly into his innocent green eyes and for some mysterious reason I felt miserable. _Oh, stop it! Remember that you hate him._ I reminded myself. _He should be sorry. Sorry that he murdered Cedric!_

Well, he didn't exactly kill him. I thought after I calmed down a bit._ He just brought trouble upon him_

+ - Was it possible that Cho's heart's changing? - +

After the game, which Ravenclaw unbelievably won, I sneaked out by the underground tunnel that led to a hilltop near the Diggorys. I visited Cedric's grave. Heavy rains stroked my face, but I ignore it. 

"Cedric, you were wonderful. It's sad what happened. Everyone else forgave him, that _innocent_ little boy. But, I can't... I never knew why. I had this mind full of hatred for him. I know you would not appreciate it, but I can't ever forgive him. You were my first love. My Only Love I just can't let go. Not yet." I whispered and blew him a kiss.

I dropped the flowers that I brought daily and noticed a tall, dark shadow behind me. I turned to look up for a glanced at the figure. Then paused. _Him!_ My eyebrows shot up instinctively like arrows. _I wonder if he heard me._

"Hi." he greeted, and then I noticed he was whispering.

"Hello." I muttered, hardly hearing myself. 

"Do you come here everyday?" he questioned. 

I hesitated as I wondered whether I should tell him anymore. 

Anxiously, I stole a glimpse at him. He stood his ground and waited patiently for my answer.

Harry looked up, observing the sky. Then slowly closed his eyes. Drops fell from the tip of his nose. He looked rather handsome as the rain continues to beat against his face. Unexpectedly, he turned and caught sight of me staring at him. We both looked away, but I'm definite that he blushed.

"Yeah." I murmured bashfully.

"I come here too. It has been a long year for everyone. he uttered. "No one knows when he might strike again."

It took me long before I realize he was talking about Voldemort; I then shuttered at the thought of that name. (I learned to say the name of that murderer after Cedric's death.) I told myself to look at the bigger picture. Not only what he did to Cedric, but what he might do to others. I try to keep my emotions hidden, but I doubt that Potter didn't see me shivering like a manic.

I didn't believe it as he putted his arms around me. I knew I shouldn't, but I could no longer hold the tears. I climbed into his welcoming arms and placed my head against his chest. My hot tears mixed with the cold rain, but I didn't care. He waited for me to calm down. 

The rain grew thicker; his arms that held me grew tighter. I loved the warmth of his body around me. With his fingers, he gently tilted my face upward until I came face to face with him. My eyes were still damp from crying. He let go of my chin and whipped the wet tears from my eyes. I turned to look away, but he didn't give up. Again he tilted my chin to face him. This time our eyes locked. He drew closer and surprisingly I did the same. Now, I could feel his warm breath on my face. I could almost taste his lips 

As soon as I realized what I was doing, I jerked away from him. "I'm sorry. I got to go." I ran for the opening of the tunnel, leaving him standing alone in the rain.

Darkness swallowed me as I entered the gloomy tunnel. But far, I saw light. Torches. Dark shadows surrounded it. When I came closer, I struck in horror.

+ - Me again! Please review. I've updated this chapter with new editing two years after I first wrote this. I plan to spend the rest of the summer continuing it and starting on new fan fictions. I'd love to hear what you think so please review: P - +


	2. Following the Lights

Eternal Thoughts

Raison D'être

+ - Author's Notes - +

Disclaimer: EVERYONE character so far belongs to JK. Be thankful that I don't own them cause where would all them fantastic hp books be? All I can write is crappy fan fictions and I do own this plot.

2. Search for Help

"Harry!" I yell for him in the dark. After I return from the tunnel, I've been crying for him without offering any relief. But still no answer.

Maybe I should get help. No, I must find him first. I kept calling his name, "Harry!"

"Harry!" I cried out, then a faint "Harry, where are you?" out of breath. I had to find him. I can't lose another one to them again. No, I'm able to save him or warn him at least.

I paused at the glimmer of light in the woods. Oh no, the death eaters! I have to find Harry, now! 

Ok, where could I be if my crush just ditched me and it's raining harder and harder? Of course I won't go back to Hogwarts. I would stay in the rain and try to get sick so I could have a day off. But no, he not that kind of person. He'd definitely find shelter. Maybe he went to the Diggorys, or the Weasleys. Well, I don't think I have time to go to both. No time to decide. The Diggorys, it's closer. I hastened toward the yellow house on the hilltop . . .

Thump, thumpI knocked the Diggory's front door. Please be here. Please Harry. I begged silently. The door swung open and Mrs. Diggory was leaning against the frame. "Cho!" she sounded shocked. Behind her Mr. Diggory appeared.

"What happened to you?" Mr. Diggory asked, scanning me from head to toe. I didn't care the fact that I was soaked. I try to spill the words out but I can't seem to catch my breath.

"That doesn't matter. You must come in and we'll get you dried. And a cup of hot cocoa might-" Mrs. Diggory had her arms around my shoulder steering me insides.

"Is Harry here?" I demanded.

"Was." Mr. Diggory answered, not a bit trouble by how rude I sounded. "I'm afraid you just missed him. Is something the matter?"

"Oh dear, let's just get-"

"Please, Mrs. Diggory. I saw the death eaters in the tunnel!" I almost shrieked. Instantly, she jumped back in fear. Mr. Diggory help her to her feet again and asked to make sure, "Are you certain?"

"Yes sir." I replied, "I saw and heard them. They were coming and possibly for..." I paused for some reason.

"All right then." he said solemnly. "I'll get Author and you two stay here. Do contact the Ministry for me." With that he walked out the door pulling a wand out if his robe.

Mrs. Diggory closed the door and handed me a tower. "I'll go contact the Ministry. Go to the washroom and get yourself dried. Then change. There are some robes in the trunk in Cedric's room. You'll stay here tonight. You can stay in Cedric's room if you don't mind," she said sounding so calm like she's been getting ready for this for a long time. Maybe she did. I nodded swiftly not wanting to waste any of her time.

"Good," she smiled at me, "It'll be alright. They'll find Harry safely and bring him here. Don't you worry." She turned and hasted into the living room. She sounded so sure but I'm not. The rain is too heavy; you can't even see your hand if you held it out. I shook my head and headed for the stairs.

I threw an oversized canary-yellow robe over me. I wonder if Cedric ever wore this.

I pushed the door open to Cedric's room. It was not quite so big, but clean and in place. It looks like the Diggorys expected him to come back after a vacation and kept everything the way he left it.

I jumped on the quite large bed and closed my eyes. When did Cedric last lay here? I wish Cedric were here with me; he's always so calm and strong. Always been my windshield standing before me. Now that he's gone and left me broken. 

I felt for the pillow and hug it as tight as possible. It was soft and had the same smell of the clone Cedric use to wear. Suddenly, the image of Harry holding me slugged into my mind. I felt guilty and-- 

I sat up instantly as I heard a loud wail outside. Was it Harry? It can't be. That doesn't sound like him. Should I go out and see what's going on? Do I really want to see him? What could I say? I now have the worst headache. Well, is the life of Harry or my headache more important? (My headache, just kidding!)

I slid out of bed and slipped down the stairs trying to not make any sounds, which was always hard to do. When I got to the door, I heard Mrs. Diggory talking on the wizard-phone with the Ministry.

I slipped on a thick sweater and a black rain-prove clock and glanced out the glass window on the door. It was still raining nonstop. Hasty, I pulled on my still damp boots. It saturated my new changed socks. Regardless of my already numbed legs, I stepped out into the rain.

The dimming lights were deep in the forest. I was sure the scream came from the woods. My legs carry me as fast as I could, away from the village, away from civilization . . .

+ - Please keep on reviewing. I've already finished Chapter 4 now I have to go back and work on finishing three. I have no idea where the plot is going after that but I'm sure I'll come up with something impressive. Thanks to all those who reviewed! 

BTW, I'm starting my own HP Fanfiction site starring selected works from Fanfiction.Net. If you'd like to see your work there when it opens. Please email me at raisondetre21@hotmail.com. Bye! - +


End file.
